Crónicas del hombre que no tenía nombre
by Blossom Lu
Summary: [Three shot]: En un mundo alterno, la dictadura de Danzo Shimura se impone. Cierto proyecto gubernamental selecciona niños huérfanos para ser máquinas de matar: miembros de ANBU-Raíz. Sai, es el hombre que no tiene nombre. A Sai se le encomienda eliminar a un grupo de rebeldes, entre ellos está Ino Yamanaka. Su misión es asesinar y cazar, rodar las cabezas. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Preludio del que sería un pintor

**Crónicas del hombre que no tenía nombre**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes en su mayoría no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Advertencias: Este three-shot contiene violencia, palabras altisonantes, sexo y asesinatos. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 _Él la va a inmortalizar bajo el lienzo del fino papel, ella siempre será su chica que mira el infinito._

 **. . .**

 _—No puedo ser cómo tú…_

 _—No debes de serlo, cada quién tiene su estilo._

 _—Entonces, ¿así era ella papá? ¿siempre miraba al infinito? ¿por qué tú…?_

 _—Sí Inojin, así es. Los motivos ya los sabes._

 _—Desearía recordarla más. Desearía haber retratado el rostro de mi madre._

 _—Está bien, todo lo está._

 _—No sonrías de esa manera papá, ambos sabemos que las cosas no estarán bien._

 _—Regresaré pronto Inojin._

 _—No es cierto._

 _Sai sonríe. Le brinda una sonrisa a su hijo, una sonrisa fingida cargada de profundo dolor._

 _—Regresaré. Te quiero hijo._

 _—Papá… No te vayas._

 ** _. . ._**

 **(I)**

 **Nacido para destruir, nacido para crear**

Es el día en el que se avecina un invierno, la gente comienza a usar sus abrigos, el olor a té inunda la casa. Es el día en el que el pequeño bebé abre sus ojos al mundo, esos ojos negros que son como puertas. Él no lo sabe pero a partir de hoy inicia eso que se llama vida, la cual es un corto o largo plazo de tiempo que se les presta a los humanos para aprovechar al máximo todo el potencial que le ofrece la naturaleza. Pero él no lo sabe, apenas y llora mientras una mujer lo sostiene entre sus brazos. Ella no dice nada, no le dice palabra alguna. Ni siquiera un nombre.

Él no la conoce, y nunca la conocerá.

La mujer se escabulle entre las calles, están oscuras y vacías para soñar. Ella no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que dio a luz en su propia casa. Lo mira de nuevo (y por última vez) mientras lo tapa y lo deja en la puerta del orfanato. Y ya no hay más rastro de aquella mujer de ojos negros y cabello oscuro, ella ha desaparecido para siempre.

No recuerda nada de sus primeros años de vida y a veces se cuestiona si alguna vez los tuvo o si acaso le fueron arrebatados. Los niños del orfanato suelen burlarse de él pues sólo se dedica a trazar líneas en un cuaderno sucio y viejo.

Su nombre… ¿Alguien conoce su nombre? No. Nadie sabe cuál es su nombre ni su apellido. Y conforme van pasando los días y los meses su obsesión por la pintura crece, es talentoso dicen. Podría ser un buen pintor, murmuran las maestras. Sin embargo sólo se dedica a su arte y la esconde para sí mismo, no habla. Se esconde en lo más solitario del orfanato e internamente conversa con su propio yo.

Todo pudo haber sido monótono en su vida, sin aspiración alguna, sin deseos de morir o de vivir. Se aferraba a los lienzos como si se tratara de una cuerda floja, la sujetaba con cuidado de no morir en el intento. Estaba en el precipicio, en la línea cero. La vida pudo haber transcurrido así, de no ser porque una calurosa mañana de primavera dos hombres tocaron a la puerta del orfanato. Pidieron hablar con Miss Ayame. Ese día cambió su vida para siempre.

 **(II)**

 **Arte de pintar, arte de matar**

Despierta un día en una habitación diferente, una recámara sencilla con piso de madera. Está viviendo en una cabaña. Él no comprende que ha pasado en las últimas horas, sólo recuerda como Miss Ayame se despedía de él y le apretaba la mano (de manera muy fuerte) y con tristeza le dice que espera que siga pintando.

Miss Ayame fue la única persona que él consideraría que lo trató de forma amable —de manera humana—, ella era diferente a las demás maestras del orfanato. Por desgracia Miss Ayame rara vez estaba ahí, y por ende, siempre estaba al cuidado riguroso de las demás maestras quiénes solían reprenderlo por su nula capacidad de hablar. Pero eso a él no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera ver de vez en cuando a Miss Ayame.

Ese día, lo recuerda bien. Ella se despidió y él se quedó con la sensación de vacío, no entendía bien que estaba pasando ni porqué dos hombres uniformados lo tomaron del hombro conduciéndolo a un automóvil. Después de eso, viajó durante horas hasta finalmente llegar a esa cabaña en la que estaba metido.

Una nueva habitación, todo diferente. Mira el techo y se da cuenta de que al menos no tiene goteras como en el orfanato. Se permite taparse con la cobija y esperar las indicaciones de algún superior pues así cómo él no ha hablado durante horas nadie lo ha hecho con él.

Pasan las horas, interminables y largas. Hasta que finalmente alguien toca su puerta. Se remueve pues no sabe bien que debe de hacer. Un niño de ocho años cómo él no tiene la noción de que hacer en esas circunstancias. No tiene miedo, es sólo la incertidumbre de no saber qué está sucediendo.

Se debate entre si abrir o no, pero al final su mano es la que toma la decisión y de forma inerte la mueve. Frente a él se encuentra a otro niño, parece tener su edad. Es más alto que él. Lo observa con detenimiento sin decir nada.

—Hola, mi nombre es Shin, creo, ¿y el tuyo? Me dijeron que aquí era tu habitación.

—¿Mi nombre?

Ese es el día en el que encuentra un amigo. Conforme pasa el tiempo, los dos se van haciendo cada vez más unidos. No extraña el orfanato, ni tampoco los regaños de Miss Asuka por no salir al patio. No extraña nada de su vida pasada. Bueno… Quizá sólo añora la forma en que Miss Ayame lo abrazaba en contadas ocasiones.

—Bienvenidos chicos, ¿saben por qué están aquí, verdad? Queremos que den lo mejor de ustedes, nuestro futuro está en sus manos. A partir de ahora, ustedes son miembros ANBU Raíz. Ninguno de ustedes tiene nombre puesto que un nombre conlleva amor. Ustedes nunca han recibido amor, pero nosotros les daremos una identidad nueva.

Sai… Ese es su nombre ahora. Ya no queda nada de lo que alguna vez fue en el orfanato. Del niño que solía pintar a escondidas de sus compañeros.

Sai. Sai. Así de suave, así de corto. Así es su vida.

Sai recuerda constantemente todo. Los días van pasando, las hojas de los árboles van cambiando de forma. Recuerda como el General Ikari les dio aquella bienvenida. Al principio él y todos los demás creyeron que ser ANBU Raíz sería algo genial. Se los hicieron ver como algo muy bueno. Y al principio así fue. Solían ir a campamentos, y los trataban de forma amable. Estudiaban a los animales y Sai se permitió dibujar algunas especies. Le gustaba eso. Solía recostarse después del campamento en la sombra de un árbol y sentir el sol pegar contra su blanca piel. Shin siempre le decía que estar en ANBU no era tan malo, que no entendía los rumores que había escuchado tiempo atrás. Sai nunca le preguntó los rumores, pues sólo se dedicaba a escuchar. De haberlo sabido antes…

Ahora Sai está escondido detrás de un árbol mientras recuerda como el General Ikari le dio su nombre aquél día en el que lo subieron al Volkswagen. Aquél día en el que Miss Ayame le dijo que el ejército de Japón estaba reclutando niños. Niños como él, huérfanos y sin familia. Niños sin amor. Sin identidad. Sai no fue tonto y lo interpretó a "¿y que si mueres? Nadie sabe si quiera tu nombre real…". Después de eso Miss Ayame se despidió con un apretón de manos y una tristeza increíble. Lo que más le gustaba de Miss Ayame es que le decía siempre las cosas de forma directa.

El General Ikari aquél día le dijo que se debería de llamar Sai, y que si le preguntaban acerca de su pasado dijera que había perdido la memoria. Sai asintió. Sai fue buen chico. Siempre lo ha sido.

Sai mira la luna, ¿una guerra se aproximará? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pues él sigue ahí, conviviendo con un chico que tampoco tiene pasado. Son solo rostros, son caras sin pasado, ni futuro. Máquinas destinadas a vivir el presente, máquinas destinadas a no sentir.

Sai ya no pinta, Sai toma un arma y comienza a entrenar. Le dicen que es bueno disparando, le dicen que podría ser un buen general. Sai es bueno en el arte de pintar y en el arte de matar. Ya no hay más campamentos, ya no hay más dibujos de animales silvestres. El pincel se le fue cambiado por un arma larga. Sai es buen chico.

 **(III)**

 **Maestro en el arte de matar y en el arte de pintar**

Shin descubre un día las pinturas del buen chico Sai, y cuando le pregunta acerca de ellas sólo alza los hombros.

—Eres realmente bueno Sai, deberías pintar más. Estos cuadros valen mucho.

—No me interesa venderlos.

—No digo que los vendas solo…—Shin toce y Sai lo observa por el rabillo del ojo: sangre—. Espera debo ir al sanitario.

Lo ve alejarse corriendo hacia el sanitario que todos comparten. En el piso aún quedan manchas rojas de ese líquido rojo que ya ha visto en esos años en el ejército. La sangre no le intimida, más bien es quién produjo esa sangre.

Sai siente extraño ver la sangre de Shin, es la primera vez que experimenta algo en su pecho, sube y baja. No entiende qué es y no deja de pensar en eso. En la noche se hace preguntas acerca de esa sangre y se termina calmando diciéndose a sí mismo que quizá algo le cayó mal de la comida…

Ilógico sí, pero es su placebo.

Los meses pasan, y las manchas en el piso se hacen cada vez más frecuentes. Shin le dice que es porque no se ha limpiado bien las manos, que ha matado a esas personas malas que el general Ikari le dice que desaparezca. Que él se ha portado bien y que es solo eso.

—Ten más cuidado.

Shin abre sus ojos con curiosidad. Sai empieza a preocuparse realmente por él y la preocupación es el primer sentimiento que experimenta en toda su vida.

Sai ha vivido con Shin por más de seis años. Duermen en la misma habitación. Usan la misma ropa. Juntos practican el arte de matar y van a los pueblos vecinos a matar a las personas que el General Ikari les indica, siempre son rebeldes de gobierno, personas que se oponen a Danzo, el dictador de Japón.

Ellos son los malos, esos rebeldes. _El gobierno nunca debe caer_ , es lo que les dicen.

Sai no entiende, no comprende que ganan matando. Sin embargo sabe que ha nacido para matar. Él ya no pinta, él sólo dispara directo a la frente y de una bala los rebeldes caen al piso. Él ya está acostumbrado a ello, su estómago no se revuelve, él no siente ya.

Pero ese día, esa mañana su vida cambia nuevamente para siempre. Shin no le dirige palabra alguna y lo conduce hacia el bosque. Ahí está el general Ikari, junto con los otros subcomandantes. Bien vestidos y con el uniforme bien puesto. Sai piensa que les darán una misión en grupos, no es una novedad. Sin embargo lo que escucha lo deja aturdido.

—Que viva el que deba vivir. Sai mata a Shin o Shin mata a Sai. Que empiece la carnicería.

Shin le dispara al hombro. Nadie puede creer que la máquina en el arte de matar se queda aturdida y de pie sin decir o hacer nada. El corazón de Sai se acelera y no comprende que está pasando. Un segundo impacto de bala llega al mismo hombro, empieza a arder.

Con la mirada le pregunta a su mejor amigo qué está haciendo. No hay respuesta. En esos ojos que algún día lo reconfortaron en sus noches de soledad ya no hay empatía. Ahora son fríos como el hielo y se clavan como cuchillos.

Shin comienza a correr y Sai lo persigue, sus pies se mueven con agilidad y sigue sin disparar. Una vez que han llegado a lo lejos de un bosque Shin le vuelve a disparar en el mismo hombro.

—Eres diestro Sai, tu hombro sanará, te he dado en el izquierdo ¿no? Quiero que pintes. Quiero que seas un maestro en el arte de pintar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Shin?

—¿No es obvio? Quiero que me mates.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Todo estaba planeado Sai, desde un inicio el más fuerte debía sobrevivir. Yo no viviré, esa sangre ha sido mía. Estoy enfermo, no hay remedio. No viviré en este estado más de un año. Mátame y termina con esto.

—Shin…

—Vamos Sai, sé que puedes hacerlo. Sólo dispárame, corre y finge con una sonrisa cordial que has matado a Shin. El General Ikari te dirá que vayas a la cabaña. Hazlo.

—Shin, es imposible.

—No podemos morir los dos Sai. Tú eres mi hermano, y sé qué harías todo por mí, así que mátame. Nunca te pedí nada sino hasta ahora… Mátame.

Sai mira frente a frente a su mejor amigo. Ese quién reía, aquel que le contaba historias de fantasía y le decía que en otra época le hubiera gustado crear sus propios mangas. Shin solía tener un cuaderno de dibujos que siempre escondió de Sai. No le molestaba realmente pero le intrigaba. Ahora, su propio mejor amigo le ordena matarlo.

Alza su arma y su mano comienza a temblar. Shin comienza a toser ese líquido rojo y espeso que también sale por su nariz. Sai siente algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla.

—Te quiero Shin—dice Sai por primera vez.

Shin sonríe, mientras se limpia la sangre de su boca.

—Yo también te quiero Sai, ¿sabes? Siempre estuvimos destinados a morir, siempre a caer. Pero tú mereces algo mejor que esto. De esto eran los rumores que escuchaba de Raíz, ellos tenían preparado esto desde que ingresamos. Sai… sobrevive.

Y después de eso, un ruido seco salió de su arma, una detonación. La vida de Shin ha terminado. Sai se queda de pie, él es un actor de la vida que se le pidió representar.

 **(IV)**

 **Un gran actor en el escenario equivocado**

Sai mira el pequeño lago que está frente a él. Su hombro izquierdo duele, como cada cierto tiempo. Ese dolor físico es un recordatorio constante de lo sucedido hace ya diez años. Pero trata de no pensar en ello.

El General Ikari le ha encomendado vigilar a varios rebeldes de Konoha, aquél pueblo donde solía vivir cuando era un niño. Ikari le ha dicho que debe exterminar a toda costa a Uzumaki, quien lidera un grupo llamado "el de los siete". Ese grupo quiere derrocar a Danzo Shimura.

Sai aún no comprende lo que sucede a ciencia cierta. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años en el ejército ya sabe que él está metido en un grupo que protege al dictador. El ejército en donde él está es denominado ANBU-raíz. Y Sai es una más de las máquinas que sirve a Danzo. Eso no le molesta, ni le alegra. No le da un propósito. Sólo, muy en el fondo desea que Ikari y Danzo mueran. Todos aquellos que ordenaron que empezara la cacería hace diez años.

Sólo de recordar ese día… Lo sueña cada noche. Cada que mata a alguien recuerda las palabras de Shin. Sai ya no tiene ocho años, ni catorce. Ahora ya tiene veinticuatro años. Está cansado de lo mismo. Siempre persiguiendo ratones para cazar. Y él también es un actor de la obra que se le pidió representar. Cada noche y cada día desearía representar una obra que él quisiera actuar: la de matar al General Ikari y a Danzo Shimura.

Los odia en el fondo, ese fue el segundo sentimiento que Sai experimentó. Primero fue la preocupación por no saber que tenía Shin en aquél entonces y el segundo sentimiento el odio, el odio a sí mismo y a los demás. Odia con toda su fuerza a esos hombres, pues a ellos nunca les importó comenzar aquella cacería. Y no sólo pasó entre Shin y él, todo estaba destinado desde el inicio, era un juego que ya estaba armado desde mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que los reclutaran.

Sai comenzó a investigar y darse cuenta, aunque si bien quedan piezas faltantes de ese rompecabezas ya lleva armada la mayor parte. Todo era simple, todo encajaba a la perfección. _Primero_ reclutaban niños huérfanos. Y se preguntaba de manera constante porqué él y no también los demás niños del orfanato. Todo fue probabilidad, mes tras mes reclutarían más niños. Solo seleccionaban a cierto número por mes al azar y él tuvo la suerte de ser de los primeros. _Segundo_ , nadie se preocuparía por un ser como él, huérfano y sin identidad. Fácil de moldear. Les enseñarían la vida de campo maquillándolo como simples excursiones. Les harían creer que eran útiles y especiales para al final acabar con su propia autoestima. _Tercero_ , sólo los más fuertes debían sobrevivir, no querían gente enferma o débil en ANBU-Raíz. Por eso se organizaron las carnicerías, quisieron eliminar sus sentimientos y a los débiles. Pura selección natural. Por ello al principio compartieron durante muchos años el mismo cuarto, ropa e ideología con su compañero de habitación. Querían ver que ellos fueran capaces de asesinar a quién fuera, así se tratara de alguien cercano.

Sai disipa todos esos sentimientos agrios que surgen cada que recuerda esos tres pasos de Raíz. El primero, el segundo y el tercero: _el origen de la carnicería._

Fuma un cigarrillo y mete una de sus manos a su bolsillo. Fuma desde hace cinco años. Pretende hacerse pasar por un civil más dentro de Konoha. Y desde su postura puede observar a Naruto Uzumaki, el líder del grupo de los siete. No parece ser especial desde su perspectiva, es un civil que visita un local de ramen. Lo ve comer, y después observa como una chica de cabello rosa se sienta a su lado. Los dos empiezan a conversar, y entonces relaciona todo.

La chica a lado de Naruto Uzumaki debe ser Sakura Haruno, una doctora de Konoha que aparentemente pertenece a ese grupo rebelde. Sai suspira y deja que el humo del tabaco inunde su sistema respiratorio. Dentro de unos meses ellos ya no estarán vivos e incluso puede que ni el viva tampoco.

Y así pasa el tiempo, él los sigue y los vigila. Eventualmente comienza a ubicar a los demás integrantes: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y finalmente una chica más…

 **(V)**

 **Las flores más raras crecen en el pantano**

 _Ino Yamanaka_ , eso dice el registro. Sai la ha buscado por semanas y no la encuentra. Sabe que su cabello es rubio y que es integrante de ese grupo. Sin embargo nunca la ha visto en persona. Para que el plan funcione, debe seguirla a ella también. Así gasta sus días en vano merodeando por Konoha en busca de aquella chica. Una vez que lo haga iniciará la cacería a los rebeldes.

Y es entonces otro día en el que la vida de Sai cambia para siempre. Él está fumando cuando de repente siente que alguien toca su hombro.

—Disculpe, este lugar es para no fumadores.

Entonces la ve; cabello rubio y ojos azules. Piel clara y porte distinguido. Es esa la mujer a la que tanto ha estado buscando. Mas él no deja el cigarro.

—Creo que he sido muy clara señor, ¡está en una florería! ¿qué diablos se cree la gente hoy en día?

Sai tira el cigarro y lo apaga con la punta de su zapato. Ino observa ese movimiento y alza su ceja.

—Bien, supongo que… ¿gracias?

Él se queda ahí parado, sintiéndose extraño. Piensa entre sí que tal vez es la satisfacción por haber encontrado a la última integrante. Pero en el fondo puede que sea algo más. Es un sentimiento ligero, algo inusual que no sabe explicar.

—Disculpe, no quiero sonar grosera pero ya voy a cerrar. ¿Necesitaba algo?

Sai la observa, la chica al parecer trabaja en la floristería de Konoha.

—Un ramo de flores.

—¿Qué flores?—Ino suspira por lo bajo, llevando sus manos a sus sienes—, de verdad ya vamos a cerrar, ¿puede decirme qué flores?

Sai no responde, realmente no sabe que decir. Él no suele hablar, él es una máquina que habla solo cuando se le ordena. Entonces, lo único que se le ocurre es decir que flores azules.

—¿Puede ser más específico? Tenemos muchas flores azules y …

—Ese ramo—Sai señala el primero que ve—. Ese está bien.

—¡Estas ni siquiera son azules!—Ino frunce el ceño visiblemente molesta—, ¿quiere que las envuelva o…?

—Quédatelas, son tuyas.

Sai saca un billete y se lo da. Acto seguido se retira sin decir nada. Ino en cambio se queda ahí parada, confundida y con un ramo de claveles en la mano. Esas son de sus flores favoritas.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, para aclarar algo, este three shot ya está terminado, mañana y el domingo publicaré el capítulo dos y tres. No se preocupen por la continuación que ya está terminada. Me llevó alrededor de tres meses terminar este proyecto.

Muchas gracias a quiénes lean, de verdad. Un review me motivaría muchísimo.

Saludos.

Blossom Lu.


	2. Vida del cazador de ratones

**N/A** Les recomiendo la canción de "Dareka Umiwo" de Aimer mientras leen este capítulo. Super recomendable para una lectura más profunda.

* * *

 **(VI)**

 **Atrapando a la flor**

Frecuenta ya la florería con la intensión de volverla a ver. Pero parece que Sai no tiene la mejor suerte del mundo. La busca a la misma hora todos los días, esperando encontrar a esa mujer de cabello rubio. Sabe bien que debe matarlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Él es el mejor de ANBU-Raíz, nunca ha fallado en ninguna misión. El General Ibiki lo tiene en alta consideración e incluso Sai es el líder de su propio equipo de trabajo. Sin embargo, al terminar el día la sensación de odio y asco hacía sí mismo incrementa. Suele golpearse y desquitarse con la pared. Siempre sus puños se lastiman en el acto. A veces le dan ganas de entrar a la habitación del General Ibiki y tirarle un tiro directo a la cabeza, ver como muere. Sólo así podrá dormir bien. Pero no puede, sus pensamientos sólo se quedan en ideas y nunca las lleva a cabo. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Se supone están a favor de la dictadura de Danzo Shimura, él es una más de las máquinas de Danzo. Sai siempre fue y ha sido buen chico, buen hombre y mano de Danzo. Incluso lo ha conocido en persona. Pero al final, siempre desea asesinarlos.

Nada le causaría más placer que verlos morir a sus pies. Por fin su alma descansaría y podría dormir en paz, y tal vez morir tranquilo. De ese modo vengaría a Shin y todo el sufrimiento que les hicieron pasar. Pues aunque él no fue un ser emocional nunca, sí veía como su mejor amigo a quién consideró un hermano, sufría por matar gente. Lo veía en su rostro, en la manera en que tomaba el arma. Shin no era un hombre que hubiera nacido para destruir, él era un hombre nacido para crear, para crear arte y dar alegría. Ese debió haber sido Shin en otra vida, un ser bueno y compasivo, no una máquina de matar que temblaba a cada oportunidad. Lo veía afligirse cuando las personas morían. Shin tenía un corazón noble, y nunca entendió por qué. Él era huérfano también, nunca tuvo el amor de una madre o un padre. No comprendía la manera de ver la vida de Shin e incluso después de muchísimo años tampoco lo entendía. Pero lo que sí anhelaba era darle muerte a aquellos que lo hicieron sufrir, _aquellos que destruyeron lo que podía haber sido Shin._

Sai sigue esperando, pero el integrante número siete de ese grupo rebelde no vuelve a aparecer. Para disipar más sus amargos pensamientos, se fuma el noveno cigarrillo. No saben mal, pero tampoco bien. Sólo quiere que su mente deje de pensar cosas.

—¡Hey!—Entonces la ve, de nuevo con ese rostro fruncido y una mueca en los labios—, ¿por qué fuma en mi florería? ¿qué acaso no está claro el letrero que está prohibida la entrada a fumadores?

Sai tira su cigarrillo y lo apaga con la punta del pie.

—Y de nuevo lo mismo, ¿no se cansa? Lo he visto, ha venido con frecuencia aquí. ¿Qué es lo qué quiere?

Ve en ella agresividad, y comprende que ella ya tiene una idea del porqué está ahí. Pero no se atreve a dar el primer paso y matarla. Su mano se dirige a su arma y acaricia el gatillo. Ella no ve el movimiento. Sai quiere terminar con todo, pero esta vez no puede. No puede sacar el arma.

—Para su información, no estoy interesada en _los raritos._

—Ino Yamanaka, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Acompáñeme a tomar un té.

Sai le sonríe amablemente, sabe que las personas nunca pueden decir que no ante una sonrisa. Ino alza sus cejas y parpadea unos instantes.

—No gracias.

—Bien, será en otra ocasión señorita Yamanaka.

Se retira a pasos lentos mientras siente la culpabilidad de no haber terminado con ella. Su misión se ha demorado mucho, ya no es tan rápido como solía serlo.

—Espere.

Sai siente el roce de las manos de aquella mujer.

—¿Ha venido a matarme?

—Así es, señorita Yamanaka.

—¿Sabe todo de mí, verdad?—Ino suspira mientras lo mira con desconfianza. Retira su mano del hombro de Sai y se abraza a sí misma—, ¿qué es lo que sabe?

—Yo lo sé todo Ino, es mejor que ya no se oculte.

—¿Por qué no me ha matado entonces? Lo he visto seguir a mis amigos, esto no es una simple casualidad. Estas cosas no pasan sólo por que sí. Usted lo sabe todo, ¿por qué no ha sacado su arma?

—Señorita Yamanaka, cada persona tiene sus propósitos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles son los suyos?

Sai se siente abrumado por la pregunta, sin embargo sabe que esta es la única oportunidad que se le puede presentar en la vida, la única para poder actuar en la obra que quiere.

—Si le doy mis motivos, ¿creería en mí?

—No puedo confiar en un miembro de raíz.

Sai sonríe, ella ya sabe quién es él.

 **(VII)**

 **Sin motivos**

Sai ha merodeado la zona de Konoha. Ha pensado bien su siguiente movimiento y sabe que oportunidades como esas se presentan sólo una vez cada tiempo, puede que cada vida. Ha analizado a Ino, y aunque no comprende sus emociones ni lo que hace, cree que ella puede serle útil para llevar su venganza. Algo en la manera de ser de esa chica le es atrayente, ella es como un imán y no puede evitarlo. No entiende su amabilidad, no comprende cómo es que camina por las calles —cuando no es toque de queda— tan tranquila, con las manos en los bolsillos. Pareciera que la vida en ella no ha dejado estragos de la dictadura de Danzo Shimura. Como si Ino Yamanaka viviera una vida tranquila y normal, la vida ideal que cualquier persona desearía.

Sai fuma otro cigarrillo, y en su libreta dibuja el reflejo de Ino. Sus facciones son delicadas, y sus manos son pequeñas. El cabello agarrado que dejaba varios mechones al descubierto. Ella era bonita, era una flor en medio de un pantano. En medio de una ciudad vacía para soñar.

Él no pretendía una alianza, de hecho no compendia del todo como debería de acercarse a la señorita Yamanaka, en sus adentros pensaba que lo mejor sería soltarle las cosas directamente, sin embargo debía ir con cautela para sus propios propósitos. El fin de Danzo se aproximaba.

Decide entonces entrar a la florería y sorprender a Ino. Pero ella no luce aturdida por el momento, más bien parece que ya esperaba su visita.

—Veo que ahora no fuma, Sai.

Ino ha investigado su nombre, ha movido sus influencias. Ella dice aquél nombre arrastrándolo con cierto desgano y desdén. Sai identifica ese tono de voz, aunque no entiende realmente el motivo.

—Señorita Yamanaka.

—He querido llamar a la policía y decir ¡oh, un miembro de raíz ronda en mi florería! ¡me quiere matar! Sería una burla, ¿no cree, Sai? Así que, ¿por qué no dispara? Soy sólo la séptima, eso ya debe de saberlo. Soy una más de un grupo. Oh… Soy una más dentro de una población que está harta de lo mismo.

—Ino Yamanaka, es usted hábil. Sin embargo estoy aquí porque también quiero libertad, todos anhelamos eso.

—¿Libertad?

—Sólo conozco dos sentimientos, la preocupación y el odio. ¿No cree que lo más sencillo es disparar?—Sai saca su arma y apunta directo a Ino, ella se queda de pie. Traga saliva lentamente, crece la tensión—, podría disparar en este preciso instante, huir como un animal salvaje y poco a poco ir asesinando a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

—¿Por qué no disparar?

Sai baja el arma y la guarda en su bolsillo. Toma una flor y la olfatea.

—Las flores huelen bien, nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. Ino, yo no entiendo los sentimientos de los demás, no entiendo la expresión que acaba de poner. ¿Es eso que le llaman miedo? ¿Tiene miedo de vivir? ¿Quiere vivir?

—No puedo decir nada, no puedo confiar en usted—Ino frunce su ceño—, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Me sincero con usted, quiero asesinar al general Ikari y a Danzo Shimura.

—¿Está diciendo que quiere asesinar al dictador? ¿Un miembro de raíz quiere revelarse?

—Entonces vuelvo a preguntar, si le doy mis motivos ¿creería en mí?

Ino titubea. Juega con su cabello y mira a Sai con suma desconfianza. Su vida siempre peligraba, desde que era niña supo lo que era estar entre la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte. Siempre perseguida por sus ideas desde que era una adolescente, y ahora aparece frente a ella un miembro de raíz diciendo que quiere asesinar a Danzo Shimura. Ino no quiere dar un paso en falso, ella no quiere traicionar a los suyos.

—No confiaría en usted. Retírese por favor.

Sai sonríe nuevamente con cortesía y deja un billete en la mesa. Toma la flor que ha olfateado y la guarda en su chamarra de piel negra.

—Algún día va a tener que confiar.

 **(VIII)**

 **Mi mente está perdida**

Sai con paso firme camina hacia el cuartel general. Ve rostros conocidos, pero otros están cubiertos por máscaras de animales. Todo mundo trae consigo una pistola. Él se siente extraño pues viste de civil, incluso se ha dejado crecer un poco la barba. Se siente cansado de lo mismo, pero ha pasado ya alrededor de siete meses desde que está espiando al grupo de los siete y no ha cazado a ninguno de los rebeldes. Sabe bien porque lo han mandado llamar, y conoce bien el castigo por su tardanza. No espera misericordia ni perdón del General Ikari y sus compinches, tampoco espera que comprendan su retardo.

El General Ikari está ahí, con sus guantes de tela blanca y sus lentes oscuros. Junto al comandante, están dos hombres con máscara de león y gato respectivamente. Son custodios de Ikari. Sai alguna vez estuvo junto al comandante, escondido detrás de una máscara protegiéndolo. Protegiendo a aquello que desea matar.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Sai. ¿Tan difícil es cazar a siete pequeños ratones?

—No.

—Esperábamos los cuerpos, muerte. No esperamos que tú vinieras con un simple _no_ como respuesta. Esto es ANBU-Raíz y lo sabes. Somos los entes que le damos vida al pueblo. Somos el orden dentro del caos, Sai.

—Lo sé.

—Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué no los has matado?

Sai ve como el General Ikari se acerca a él, ya está preparado para el castigo. Entonces, Ikari le suelta la primera cachetada. Eso apenas es el inicio.

—No te quedes callado, ¡te he hablado!

Otro golpe. Sai deja de hablar, no tiene respuesta. ¿Por qué no los ha matado? Después de todo sólo debía disparar.

Otro más y otro. De repente él ya está en el suelo, puede sentir como su mandíbula está desencajada. Pero eso apenas es nada.

—Oh Sai, detesto cuando no respondes. Eso me parte mi corazón, eso me lastima Sai.

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

Una recámara de cuatro paredes, oscuras y mugrientas. Es la sala de la tortura. La conoce bien, la ha conocido desde hace diez años pero por buena conducta casi no está ahí. Su pecho duele, pero no entiende por qué. Al final no logró que ella creyera en él. Hubiera deseado que ella fuera más accesible desde el inicio. Pero todo está ya planeado, si el muere en la habitación ya tiene un plan de reserva, un plan que los de ANBU-Raíz nunca sabrán.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito?

—Matar.

—¿Por qué no mataste a quién se te encomendó?

—No quise.

—¿Por qué no quisiste?

—Por que no.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito?

—Matar.

—¿Y por qué no mataste?

—No quise.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quise.

—¿Eres capaz de hacerlo, Sai?

—Soy capaz.

—Entonces mátalos.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no quieres?

Sai empezaba a asquearse, odiaba esa tortura. Esa sala de tortura donde lo que más dolía era la mente. Los golpes no importaban, pero la mente sí.

 **(IX)**

 **El papel que esconde un verdadero deseo**

Ino se levanta con pesadez. Su estómago está revuelto pues ha tenido un sueño bastante extraño, uno en donde ese hombre de Raíz estaba sufriendo de verdad. Ella creía firmemente en los sueños y desde niña estaba interesada en saber todos los significados, su madre le decía que los sueños estaban relacionados entre las personas y que estos tenían un significado muy peculiar. Ino creyó y creció con ese pensamiento. Pero nunca imaginó soñar a aquel hombre pálido y extraño con quién sólo conversó dos veces.

No recordaba bien su rostro, ya que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo por el miedo. Ella tenía miedo de él y de lo que él pudiera llegar a hacerles. Pero lo soñó, sintió su sufrimiento, vio en ese sueño como lo golpeaban en una celda parecida a la de una cárcel y lo zarandeaban y lo que más le atormentaba es que ya no lo veía merodear por la calle.

Se abrazó a sí misma y miró el clavel —ahora marchito— que un día él compró para ella. Ahora se sentía culpable de no haberlo escuchado. ¿Y si él no mentía? Tal vez debió confiar en él cuando se lo pidió.

En la florería las cosas siguen con tranquilidad. En la televisión pasan los mismos anuncios patrocinados por el gobierno una y otra vez. Le asquean pero debe verlos, por al menos veinte minutos para poder ver las noticias —falsas, por supuesto— y saber que está pasando en el mundo. Aunque bien sabe que esas son meras apariencias para lo que en realidad pasa.

Ino tararea una canción en voz baja, una canción que solía escuchar cuando era niña y aún existían los Hokages. Tiempos donde la gente salía a las calles de noche a bailar y a comer dangos. Noches en las que la gente se reunía en sus casas a comer carne asada y disfrutar de un cielo estrellado. Esos eran los días que ella recuerda, tiempos que en su mente aún siguen vagando como lagunas, pero que sabe bien que un día fueron reales. Los atesora como nada en el mundo.

Las campanas de la florería tintinean, ella cree que es por el inusual viento. Pero no es así. Es Sakura quién sonríe, aparentemente se ve normal, pero entre ellas tienen su código.

 _—_ _Ino, esta situación es complicada. Si algún día alguien está en riesgo o hay información relevante haré sonar las campanas con mis manos, tintinearan y entonces tú sabrás que debes sonreír y guardar la calma. Fingirás que nada pasó, te pediré flores para mi madre, te pagaré y no tendrás cambio, saldré e inmediatamente, harás maletas y tratarás de huir._

—¡Hola!

—Hola Ino, ¿me puedes vender las flores que le gustan a mi madre? Ya sabes, ella está sensible por el aniversario de mi padre.

—Claro, eran…

—Girasoles.

—¡A la orden!

Ino sigue tarareando la canción, sin embargo la atmosfera es densa y lo saben. Los ojos de Sakura no mienten, ojalá pudieran comunicarse de forma telepática y saber qué es lo que sucede realmente. Los ojos de Sakura gritan que hay peligro, la mirada habla de forma muda.

—¿Cuánto será?

—50 yenes, Sakura.

Sakura le entrega un billete de 100 yenes. Pero Ino siente como Sakura también abajo del billete la entrega una hoja de papel finamente doblada.

—No tengo cambio Sakura, eres el primer cliente de hoy.

—¡Hey, no hay problema!—de nuevo esa falsa sonrisa—, para la próxima me das el cambio.

—Seguro.

De ese modo, ve a su amiga alejarse y sostener los girasoles. Aunque nota un ligero temblor en sus manos, Sakura no es tan buena fingiendo.

Ino suelta un respingo, ¿qué está pasando entre el grupo de los siete?

 _"…_ _Hola señorita Yamanaka. ¿Algún día va a confiar? El clavel debe estar marchito, y entre estas líneas escribo lo que podría ser lo último. Le pido que confíe. Posiblemente cuando reciba esto, es porque estaré igual que ese clavel, pero descuide, es parte de este ciclo. Sugiero que confíe, incluso puede confiar en mí aunque sea ya ese clavel. Me han cazado (o me cazarán) y con ello, no podré cazarlos. No diré que hubiera sido placentero cazar a siete pequeños ratones. Pero cuide sus espaldas, ahora más que nunca. Confíe. ¿Qué necesidad tengo ahora de mentir? Las trampas de ratones están puestas, y no seré yo quien las ponga. Huya"._

 **(X)**

 **Orden. Progreso. Pero en el mundo lo único que hay es desorden y siempre tenderemos a ello.**

Sai mira el techo, ya no duele su cuerpo ni su mente. Se siente como en una pequeña burbuja, encerrado en un mundo que no tiene pies ni cabeza. Por más que le hayan metido ideas, y por más tortura, en el fondo algo le dice que debe terminar con el hombre que destruyó a su hermano.

No hay fuerzas para apretar sus puños y desear en voz alta el asesinato de Danzo. Lo desea como nunca ha deseado algo. Lo quiere. Anhela verlo revolcado en el piso. Pero debe ser él quién cumpla esa venganza. Y no sólo Danzo, sino el general Ikari. Ese hombre que hizo que su hermano muriera de forma cruel.

Se escucha ruido por doquier, es la alarma. Sai sabe que esa alarma suena sólo cuando solicitan a todos los escuadrones Raíz. El estaría ahí, pero no puede, y seguramente lo dejarán ahí, olvidado.

Entonces, escucha el sonido de la puerta. De forma silenciosa, un miembro de ANBU-Raíz se acerca, en una de sus manos trae una jeringa. Sai no quiere morir de ese modo, no quiere que le den esa muerte. Le es vergonzoso.

¿Después? Después ya no siente nada.

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _. . ._**

Ino siguió las indicaciones que le dio Naruto Uzumaki y en un futuro seguirá algunas más. Ahora no sabe exactamente si fue lo mejor o no. Ella no confía en las personas, ella no lo hace. ¿Qué la hizo cambiar? ¿Fue acaso esa nota?

Konoha está movilizada, pues ahora son más personas quienes se han unido a un cambio. Paros laborales en toda la ciudad, cierres de autopistas y también de instituciones hospitalarias. Pero la ciudad está teñida de rojo, es un día rojo.

Recuerda las palabras de Naruto, él se enteró primero de la nota de ese agente raíz. Inmediatamente recibió una llamada telefónica, después de que Sakura se marchó del local. Cuando Naruto marcaba a su celular nada bueno significaba.

—¿Ya sabes que hay que hacer, verdad Ino?

—Lo sé, pero…

—Los claveles no se han marchitado Ino, yo lo sé.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Ve a la estación de trenes del sur. En unas horas habrá pánico en la ciudad, toma el primer vagón. No importa a donde.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Créeme Ino, estamos mejor que tú. Además él habló de confiar… Me encargaré de ver si eso es cierto.

 **(XI)**

 **El hombre de dos caras**

Correr. Correr. Correr.

Correr. Correr. Correr.

Correr. Correr. Correr.

Eso hizo Ino hasta que sus pies se sintieron a estallar. Toma un breve respiro mientras sujeta su estómago e intenta no derrumbarse en medio de la calle, quiere vomitar, desea tirarse y descansar.

Pero eso no sucede. Su sangre se siente helada en cuanto la sujetan de los hombros y le piden su nombre. No… Se lo exigen.

Ella sabe quiénes son, son los perros de Danzo que buscan el orden y que ninguno de los habitantes de la antigua Konoha se vaya por el rumbo torcido.

—Di tu nombre.

—Soy…

Caliente. Arde. Duele.

El primer golpe le cala y le toma por sorpresa, ha girado su rostro y ha cerrado sus ojos momentáneamente. Por inercia sujeta su mejilla y contiene las lágrimas. El oficial de ANBU-Raíz le pide su nombre.

Sin embargo, de la garganta de Ino no sale palabra alguna. No escupe su nombre con desdén, lo retiene en el fondo de su pecho y aprieta su estómago para que no salga. Eventualmente el segundo golpe llega y esta vez no la toma tan desprevenida.

Ellos la levantan del suelo y la arrastran, ella a cómo puede mueve sus torpes pies para dirigirse hacia donde quiera que la vayan a conducir. Mira al piso, no escucha. No hay nada que escuchar.

Todo pasa en un instante, en un momento efímero que parece desvanecerse con el aire. Disparos. Ruido. Caos.

Cae ella de nuevo al piso sin ninguna esperanza de salir viva de ahí. Reza, reza mucho para vivir un poco más. Qué irónico, sus rezos salen de su corazón en los momentos en los que no existe esperanza, es en ese momento en el que sabe que todo está perdido.

Sigue rezando, pide que su muerte —de ser posible— no sea dolorosa. Que no tenga que hablar cosas que no quiere decir. Quiere que sea rápida. Si pudiese pedir un deseo, Ino quiere morir tan rápido que ni se dé cuenta de ello.

Los oficiales de ANBU-Raíz que la escoltaban rumbo hacia lo desconocido caen como pájaros muertos. Levanta la vista y lo observa, es otro miembro de ANBU-Raíz con una máscara de tigre. Él tiende su mano.

Ino no quiere confiar, ¿cómo confiar cuando la vida te ha quitado todo lo que alguna vez tuviste?

Pero él le muestra en la palma de su mano un clavel fresco, no está marchito. Ino entiende de qué se trata todo y rompe a llorar. Llora como una niña pequeña y deja salir de su garganta aquellos lamentos.

Toma su mano, aquella mano que está manchada de sangre. Y aunque esté manchada por el pecado del asesinato, no se siente en peligro. Se siente protegida por primera vez en muchos años.

—Ino Yamanaka—dice él con voz monótona—, después de todo el clavel no se marchitó.

—Gracias…

—Escúcheme bien porque no diré esto dos veces. Actúe como si le estuviera torturando— Ino alza sus ojos y ve a través del hombre de las dos caras, quiere saber más de él—, la llevaré al lugar más seguro de Konoha y de ahí escapará. Lo que haga después de eso, no me interesa.

Ino parpadea con nerviosismo y respira de forma agitada. Ahora el agarre de ese hombre es realmente fuerte, como si quisiera retenerla.

Ese día, llovió sangre en Konoha. Las cabezas rodaron y el caos se desató.

—Pero…

—¿Confiaría en mí esta vez?

Ino asiente.

—¿Qué pasará con usted?

—Tengo asuntos pendientes en Raíz. Aún no puedo eliminar a quién maneja todos los hilos negros.

—¿Por qué hace esto?

—Me recuerda a Miss Ayame—responde él con la mirada pérdida—, la primera persona que me trató como un ser humano.

—Pero… Ellos lo matarán—dice en voz baja—, estás ayudando a una persona que se opone a este gobierno, ellos te dijeron que nos matarás y…

—Estoy aprovechando dos cosas, la primera el caos que se ha desatado en toda la ciudad y la segunda cosa es que estoy aprovechando la vida que se me ha concedido después de mi muerte.

Ino abre sus ojos con miedo. Las pupilas se agrandan, se hacen viscosas. La sangre se vuelve fría.

—¿Cómo se llama en realidad… Sai?

—Soy el hombre que no tiene nombre, Ino.

 **(XII)**

 **El ciclo sin retorno**

—El grupo de los siete sigue haciendo sus movimientos.

Sai escucha atento a lo que el General Ikari le dice. Asiente. No responde.

—Han pasado trece meses desde aquél levantamiento que cobró la vida de muchos miembros de ANBU-Raíz y civiles. Tanta sangre se derramó ese día. Pero ni una gota fue la de esos siete. Debería dudar de ti Sai.

Sai asiente.

—¿Quién te dio un nombre? ¿Quién te dio una identidad? Fuimos nosotros. ¿Cuál es tu propósito? Matar. Asesinar. Y entonces te pregunto, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Esta es tu última oportunidad Sai, queremos que los mates. Pero primero, necesitamos que asesines a la mujer.

Sai asiente.

—Sakura Haruno o Ino Yamanaka. Ambas esconden secretos detrás de su bonita cara, sin embargo Ino Yamanaka sabe mucho más, demasiado. Su padre trabajaba para el antiguo Hokage, cuando aún existía el régimen. Su padre le enseñó tácticas ocultas de espionaje, ella las conoce y ella sabe todos los secretos del antiguo gobierno. Desde el asesinato de Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino intentó tomar su lugar. Así que ya sabes que hacer Sai. Ella es tu primer objetivo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Un año. En un año conoce sus secretos. Descubre todo lo que nos sirva para Raíz.

—Así será.

Sai se retira. Fuma un cigarrillo a la salida y mira hacia el cielo. De nuevo debe encontrarse con ella, con la mujer que dejó a las orillas de Konoha aquella noche sangrienta. A la mujer a la que le dijo adiós y a la que pensó jamás volver a ver.

Acaricia su pistola, pero no se siente igual. No quiere traicionarla. Debe apresurarse a lograr sus planes antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Nuevamente juega a ser el hombre de las dos caras.

 **(XIII)**

 **Cuando los claveles renazcan**

Ino cuida las flores y las riega cada mañana. Así ha sido desde hace tiempo. No quiere abrir la puerta por miedo a que la asesinen. Realmente le tiene miedo a la muerte cruel. No ha hablado con sus amigos, no sabe si quiera si todos están vivos. Sabe que Sakura Haruno está con vida, pero que no deben de verse seguido. La vida es apenas eso, es esconderse de la cacería. Es respirar entrecortado por miedo a que te escuchen. Eso es vida en tiempos de caos.

Ino arregla las plantas. Cuida que no se marchiten y les da un poco de su amor. Lo poco o nada que queda se los da. Solo ahí puede sentir que la vida puede renacer una y otra vez, sólo en su florería. Vivir después de una muerte anunciada es un milagro que no puede desaprovechar. Cada día lo recuerda, y cada día reza porque él esté bien. Confía en él. Sabe que es buen hombre a pesar de haber asesinado a muchos hombres.

Piensa en aquella noche de hace trece meses, cuando él le dijo un corto adiós y se marchó. Realmente fue la despedida más corta y extraña de su vida. Aquel oficial ANBU-Raíz deseaba venganza, deseaba ver morir a Danzo Shimura e Ino quería ayudarlo.

Cada día pensaba en esa noche y en lo que pudo haber pasado si él no la hubiese ayudado. Cada noche se abraza a sí misma pensando en que él ni siquiera tiene un nombre real. Cada mañana respira el aire fresco pensando en que él ni siquiera puede permitirse aquello. Cada madrugada toma un vaso con agua y mira la luna por momentos, imaginándose que él debe estar pasándosela muy mal, si es que aún vive.

Sai. El hombre cuyo nombre no es real. El hombre sin nombre.

Y él aparece ahí frente a ella. Un cigarro en la boca y en cuanto la ve lo tira al piso y con la punta de su zapato lo apaga. El humo se disipa y ella deja caer una maceta. El ruido aparece y en consecuencia él se agacha para tomar los pedazos de aquella maceta de barro. Le da los pedazos.

Para ella, la aparición de Sai se trata de un milagro. Un milagro que sabe a peligro, un anuncio de una tragedia próxima.

—Buenos días—saluda Sai con una sonrisa—, es un buen día hoy ¿no cree señorita Yamanaka?

Ella asiente, su corazón late de forma dolorosa y sus manos apenas y pueden controlarse.

—Sí… Es un buen día.

—Me da claveles—dice mientras sostiene un billete.

—Claro, ¿envueltos o…?

—Son para usted. ¿Cómo los prefiere?

Alguna vez Ino fue una persona que le agradaba jugar con los hombres y con sus sentimientos. Alguna vez le gustó verlos sonrojarse y ser pícara con ellos. Le gustaba ese juego del ligue, el sentimiento del romance sin formalidades. Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba congelada. No sabía si era de miedo o que sucedía. Apenas y se podía mover. Cuando Sai se aparecía nada bueno traía consigo.

—Sai, ¿sucede algo?

Sai entiende la mirada de terror de Ino y su expresión de dolor. No hace falta decírselo, y espera que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para percatarse de todo.

—Pasa que hoy es un buen día, hoy renacen los claveles.

Sai le extiende el billete y espera que lea el mensaje. Ino lo toma con duda y se queda con los claveles.

—Buen día, señorita Yamanaka.

Ino lo ve alejarse entre el pasillo y también lo ve cerrar la puerta. Las campanitas de la puerta tintinean y ella apenas puede respirar. Ve el billete esperando no encontrar nada, sin embargo ahí está un mensaje. No quiere leerlo. Quiere pensar que las cosas son diferentes, que el mundo es diferente y que lo que le acaba de ocurrir es algo llamado enamoramiento. Pero eso no puede ser, no en tiempos de caos y destrucción.

 _"_ _Si lee este mensaje hágalo bajo su riesgo. Nos vemos en la puerta Sur mañana a las doce de la madrugada. Absolutamente todo tiene su debida explicación"_

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Espero que los personajes no hayan quedado OoC. Y si acaso alguno lo ha quedado, al final se entenderá todo. En el siguiente capítulo será el final y pondré un cartelito con una segunda advertencia ya que la última parte más que angst es un dark fic.

Sin más, me despido. Mañana coloco la siguiente parte, espero les haya gustado.

Si fue así, un review siempre me animaría mucho.

¡Saludos a todos!

Blossom Lu.


	3. Adiós por siempre

**N/A:** Este capítulo tiene lemon, y escenas de violencia.

Recomiendo las siguientes canciones para leer: "I want to know" (Benjamin Anderson), "Promises" (Megadeth), "Requiem" (カスタマイZ)

* * *

 **(XIV)**

 **La mujer también se vuelve la mujer de las dos caras**

Sai sigue fumando, entre la oscuridad de la puerta Sur espera que ella llegue y así poder decirle la verdad. No quiere jugar a dos bandos. No quiere traicionarla. No sabe el porqué. Quizá es porque le recuerda a aquella mujer de la niñez que lo trató con amor, como un niño que necesitaba cariño. Tal vez es por eso. Por esos ojos azules que denotan dolor, no quiere que sufran más. Ya el mundo tiene suficiente dolor como para destrozar más sus ilusiones y lo poco —o nada— que le queda de esperanza.

Ino aparece entre la oscuridad y lo ve, él está sentado fumando. Siempre lo está. Se acerca a él y toca su hombro.

—Sai…

—Ino. ¿Tú sabes quién soy yo, cierto?

—Es miembro de ANBU-Raíz. Seguidor de Danzo Shimura.

Sai le sonríe y la invita a sentarse debajo de un árbol. Ino asiente, no muy segura.

—Puede que sea ANBU-Raíz, pero no soy seguidor de ese hombre. Así como usted, y así como todos ustedes lo detesto.

Ino no comprende porque él sigue sonriendo. Es una sonrisa triste, no es de felicidad. Es de dolor.

—Entonces…

—No puedo deshacerme tan fácil de mis antiguos lazos. No puedo cortarlos y empezar de nuevo. He crecido en Raíz y ahí me enseñaron a sobrevivir. Puedo destruir Raíz en algún momento y alcanzar eso que le llaman libertad, pero no es sencillo.

—Lamento no haberle escuchado antes.

—Está bien, las personas que no confían en otros son las más leales.

—Entiendo…

—Ellos me pidieron infiltrarme en su vida, conseguir información de usted. ¿No me tiene desconfianza?

Ino niega con la cabeza y traga saliva de forma pesada.

—Era normal que algo así pasara Sai. No es libre. Incluso yo… Si mis colegas se enteraran que hablo con un miembro de ANBU-Raíz desconfiarían de mí de forma inmediata. Lo entiendo.

—Estamos en los mismos términos entonces. Ino, para alcanzar la libertad debemos volar muy alto. En la vida solo he tenido este sueño, y quiero ver caer a Danzo. No importa a qué precio.

—Todos queremos eso de alguna u otra manera.

El silencio se forma entre los dos. Las palabras comienzan a llevárselas el viento.

—Me dieron un año para investigarla y matarla. Sinceramente, preferiría no hacerlo.

—Sai, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

—Sí.

—Si me mata… Que no duela, quiero una muerte rápida.

—Está bien.

 _"_ _Dos corazones que no deberían hablarse el uno al otro se acercan en una ciudad más parecida a una celda. La gente menciona sus nombres en la calle en voz baja…"_

Los dos se miran, sus miradas se cruzan nuevamente y en el ambiente se forma una atmosfera densa. El frío comienza a colarse entre sus poros. Ino no comprende que es lo que le está sucediendo, porqué su cuerpo comienza a acercarse al de Sai incluso cuando sabe que no es correcto. Pero aprovechará la oportunidad.

Sai se mantiene inmutable y desde luego que no comprende lo que está ocurriendo. Tampoco es como que quisiera saberlo.

Ino acerca su cuerpo al de él y lo abraza.

 _Lo abraza, se aferra a la última esperanza. Lo abraza como si esa noche fuera a terminar el mundo._

Sai no sabe cómo abrazar a las personas, él no conoce nada de esas expresiones humanas. Él sabe matar, él sabe hacer arte pero nunca abrazar. ¿Qué son esas sensaciones raras en su cuerpo?

—¿Se puede hacer de una noche una noche eterna?—pregunta Ino, jugando a ser la mujer de las dos caras. Su primera faceta es la de una mujer desgastada por la guerra y el caos y la segunda cara es la de una mujer que se siente atraída por un hombre y algo más—, ¿podemos vivir sólo por hoy?

Sai asiente sin saber a lo que se refiere Ino.

Ella en cambio se permite darse ese gusto, sabe de su muerte. La crónica de una muerte anunciada que se avecina, y ella quiere amar. Quiere ser amada aunque sea una sola noche, aunque sea con la persona que la matara.

Ino tira a Sai y lo tumba en el pasto, nadie mira. No hay ojos fisgones ni cámara en esa zona. Sai empieza a tener una vaga idea de lo que pasara.

—Ino…

—Sai—dice ella sonrojada—, esta va a ser nuestra última noche en este mundo. ¿Por qué no fingimos que el mundo es perfecto y que no hay caos detrás de todo esto? ¿Por qué no fingimos que esto es una cita?

—¿Una cita?—Sai mira los ojos azules de Ino y se da cuenta que en este momento son preciosos, quiere pintarlos, quiere pintar a la mujer que mira al infinito: a él.

La atmosfera se vuelve tan libre que Ino se siente en otro mundo, en otro lugar. Respira del cuello de Sai su propia esencia y la guarda en lo más profundo de sus memorias. Ella, que solo sabe de espionaje y de flores huele a Sai como si fuera su flor favorita.

Sai en cambio se olvida de todo, todo el odio con el cual ha crecido queda en un segundo plano y decide acercar su rostro al de Ino y unirse, él quizá en el fondo ha anhelado ese calor humano que nunca encontró en nadie. Ino le brinda ese placer, ese placer que nunca consiguió.

Quedan frente a frente, sus narices chocan y los dos miran en ambos la misma convicción de querer vivir. Por primera vez, Sai se siente triste de no poder conservar esa mirada de ella. No poder retenerla para siempre. Ino, por su parte desearía que la mirada de Sai fuera esa y no una fría y sin sentimientos.

El beso se siente caliente, sus labios se mueven torpemente y de vez en cuando besan sus rostros y no sus labios. Sai comienza a besar el cuello de Ino con delicadez, sin saber que estar haciendo, se está metiendo en un terreno no explorado.

Ino sonríe para sí misma y acerca a su hombre a su pecho, le permite ver más allá de lo que alguna vez le permitió a sus enamorados muchos años atrás. Sai duda, pero ella lo motiva a seguir explorando por esos valles. Sai los toma entre sus manos y comienza a chupar aquellos pezones rosados. Pronto Ino comienza a sentir un vaivén en su pecho, al igual que un ligero y placentero dolor en sus senos.

—¿La lastimé?—pregunta Sai deteniendo su agarre.

Ino niega. Joder no. Es el dolor más placentero de toda su vida y quizá el único que vaya a sentir en todo lo que le resta. _Es masoquista._

Él la sujeta con firmeza y besa cada parte de ella, dejando un rastro de su ser en el cuerpo de Ino. Ella se mueve con pasión, y él aprovecha cada movimiento para dejar su huella.

Es Ino quién le baja el pantalón y le pide que entre. Sai no sabe a qué se refiere.

Ino entonces sujeta el pene de Sai y lo acaricia en la punta con suavidad, sintiendo como de a poco se va humedeciendo, aquello le causa éxtasis, ni que decir de su amante, quién cierra los ojos y aprieta sus labios.

—¿Es su primera vez?—pregunta Ino, mientras contiene su aliento. Finas gotas de sudor están en su frente. Jadea.

Sai asiente en medio del placer que las manos de Ino le provocan en su miembro erecto. Tan duro y deseable.

—También la mía—comenta Ino con un deje de felicidad—, vamos a vivir hoy Sai.

Se acerca a él y en varios intentos trata de meter el pene de Sai en su estrecha vagina, pues él no sabe precisamente como hacerlo y ella decide tomar la iniciativa.

Sai se desespera y la tumba en el suelo, ese acto repentino asusta un poco a Ino pero después él toma sus manos con las de ella y dejándola abajo —a su completa merced— logra penetrar.

—Me dejó muy duro—dice él en voz muy baja—, es mala señorita Ino.

Ella lo abraza y eso provoca que el pene de Sai ingrese más y más en ella. Sale, entra. Entra, sale. Es en ese momento que Ino puede sentir algo caliente recorrerla, nadie le toma importancia en el momento. Los dos disfrutan el momento. La pasión les da un placebo.

—¿Podemos ser infinitos ahora, no?

Sai asiente mientras sigue disfrutando de la sensación de ser amado por una única ocasión.

—Esta noche somos infinitos Ino, hoy lo somos.

—Silencio Sai y no pares, por favor. ¡No pares!

 **(XV)**

 **Locura de amor: obsesión interna**

Cuatro meses han pasado. Ino no ha salido de casa.

Sobrevive con los pocos ahorros que tiene y con la ayuda de su mejor amiga. Sakura la mira con total enojo y suelta insultos al aire. Aprieta sus puños y camina en círculos.

—Él no lo sabe—dice Ino—, no quiero decírselo.

—"Nadie en el mundo puede saber esto"—concluye Sakura—, ¿por qué hiciste eso Ino? Es ilógico.

—Yo sólo quería amar Sakura, ¿es un pecado eso?

—No es pecado, pero ¿dónde quedó Ino Yamanaka? La chica con neuronas. Llevaste muy lejos el plan de Naruto.

—Sakura…

—Debes contactar a Sai, sí o sí. Debes decirle lo que pasó esa noche. Dios, eres una estúpida Ino.

—Me hablas de estupidez cuando tú misma has estado amando al mismo hombre por años siendo rechazada. Has amado a un criminal, a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tú no sabes nada. Cállate—espeta Sakura mostrando en sus ojos fiereza.

—Tu corazón se ha endurecido—dice Ino con tristeza—, es una decepción. ¿Pero sabes? Viví una noche, una maldita noche vivimos.

—Ni siquiera sabes si él estaba fingiendo. Ni sabes que es vivir.

—Él no fingía Sakura, él vivía al igual que yo. ¿Acaso tú sabes vivir Sakura?

—Al día siguiente se dijeron adiós como si nada. ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

—¡Un amor en tiempo de caos! ¿No lo ves Sakura?

—Iré a buscarlo hasta el último confín del universo Ino, si él no responde juro que…

—¿Juras qué Sakura? ¿Qué matarás a un miembro Raíz? Tus amenazas las sueltas al aire, no significan nada—dice Ino con frialdad—, mide tus palabras.

Sakura suelta una risa burlona. Ino no lo comprende, de hecho siente miedo. Un cosquilleo la recorre, envuelve su espina dorsal. Algo ahí adentro se mueve, patalea. También siente miedo.

—No. Juro que te mataré a ti Ino Yamanaka, prometo matarte y juro que no te permitiré ver la luz del día.

Ino se levanta de su colchón rojo y mira a Sakura con preocupación. No entiende lo que dice.

—Me quedan ocho meses de vida Sakura, ¿me matarías aun sabiendo eso? ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Te mataría porque te quiero Ino, y _no quiero que otro que no sea yo te mate._

 _"_ _No quiero que otro que no sea yo te mate"_

 _"_ _No quiero que otro que no sea yo te mate"_

 _"_ _No quiero que otro que no sea yo te mate"_

—Has enloquecido Sakura.

—Lo sé, y es _porque te amo—_ responde con simpleza.

 _Porque te amo._

 _Porque te amo._

 _Porque te amo._

 _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

Sakura toma a Ino entre sus brazos —Ino no puede moverse, está asustada y en shock— y le planta un beso en la boca. Será el último y el primero. La ama tanto que le duele saber que morirá, pero no puede detener ese hecho. Ama a esa rubia desde que supo que la esperanza no era más que una falsa ilusión. Ino es lo único que le queda de lo que algún día fue: La Sakura parlanchina con ganas de vivir. La ama tanto que duele. Amar le duele. Saber que morirá, saber que no vivirá.

A continuación sale de la casa de Ino en busca del futuro padre del hijo de su imposible y destruido amor. Incomprendida se siente. No busca la aprobación de Ino. Se siente demente. Mas sabe que debe protegerla, _al menos mientras ella esté viva nada le pasara a Ino Yamanaka._

 _Una vez que lo pierdes todo, la cordura se va al demonio._

Sí. Pero si Sai no está ni responde, jura matarla. Mataría a Sakura con tal de evitar más dolor en esos ojos azules. Impedirá su dolor a toda costa.

Ino se siente vacía, una vez más.

Vomita, vomita desilusiones y amores no correspondidos. Sostiene su vientre y decide olvidar lo ocurrido. Debe haber sido un mal sueño, uno muy real.

 _Pero no es así…_

Ese beso le supo frío, ácido, cruel. Las lágrimas empiezan a fluir al tiempo que el eco de la puerta que ha azotado Sakura resuena. Ha enloquecido. Todos enloquecen en tiempos de dolor.

 **(XVI)**

 **Él la va a inmortalizar bajo el lienzo del fino papel**

Sai toma al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Ha nacido fuerte y sano, según palabras de Sakura Haruno, médico clandestino ahora que la situación está tensa en Konoha.

El parto se llevó a cabo en la casa de Ino —a escondidas— , entre llanto y gritos el pequeño nació.

Sakura mira a Sai con desdén y sale de la habitación, aquella escena le asquea. Saber que a Ino le quedan meses de vida es algo que no tolera. El hecho de que él sí respondió y desde el primer momento se hizo cargo del niño le dio escalofríos. Un miembro Raíz-ANBU con sentimientos era como encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas. Odia a Sai. Odia a ese hombre pálido y flacucho con apariencia de pocos amigos. Detesta la manera en que le sonríe a Ino dándole falsas ilusiones, aborrece la manera en que carga al hijo de su mejor amiga. No confía en él ni en sus pretensiones. No puede verlo como un aliado. Ninguna persona de Raíz puede ser confiable. No para Sakura.

—Sai…

—Es muy pequeño, ¿verdad?—dice—, no quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí al ser abandonado.

—Él no será abandonado, lo cuidaremos los dos. Viviremos por él.

—Ino…

—Déjeme fantasear un poco, ¿sí? Déjeme creer que tenemos toda una vida por delante y que podemos ser una familia.

Sai asiente, no quiere que Ino pierda ese brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando Ino carga a su pequeño hijo. Sai inmortaliza bajo el lienzo del fino papel a la chica que mira al infinito: su chica, aquella que mira el infinito de un mundo de sueños donde la alegría existe.

—Inojin, ¿le gusta Sai?

—Me gusta. Nuestro hijo nunca será un hombre sin nombre.

 **(XVII)**

 **Crónicas de una muerte anunciada**

Está cansada de llorar, débil.

Se arrepiente de toda la felicidad a medias. Le sabe agría. Como un pastel bonito que por dentro está echado a perder. Como un buen queso que empieza a ponerse verde.

Ino está sentada mientras carga a su bebé. Lo arrulla y canta una linda canción de amor, lo ama más que a nadie en el universo. Ese pequeño es el infinito que siempre mantendrá en su corazón.

 _"_ _Lo desconocido brillante es una magia que desaparece cuando nos tropezamos._

 _Podemos ver el cielo quebrándose a través de nosotros._

 _En una azotea abandonada somos rodeados por susurros de dientes de león. Somos una canción._

 _Con mis alas arrancadas soplo, hasta quedarme sin aliento… "_

Ino ha decorado su hogar con claveles de diferentes colores. Ino ha dejado una carta en el comedor junto con un sobre. Ha arreglado ese pendiente y al menos en ese aspecto puede descansar tranquila. Por fin dormirá sin pesadillas ni arrepentimientos. Siempre agradeció que Sai no fuera un experto en emociones, pues de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta.

 _De su culpa._

 _De su idiotez._

 _De su traición._

 _De su verdadero amor._

—Inojin, mamá va estar bien. Tú también lo estarás—le sonríe con felicidad—, para morir hay que vivir. Yo ya viví. Pero a ti te falta tanto por lo cual vivir… Debes de ser un niño bueno, no bebas mucho ni fumes. Que tu padre no te herede esa manía suya por fumar, por favor. Sé obediente y regálales a las niñas muchas flores. Nos gustan las flores. Y sobre todo… nunca traiciones por la espalda.

Ino deja a su hijo en su recámara y lo arropa. Le da un último beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y lo abraza.

Suspira, le duele.

—Amor mío, ¿por qué duele tanto decirle adiós a las personas que amas? ¿por qué se siente un dolor en el pecho que no se puede curar? No llores Inojin, no llores. Mamá va estar bien.

Ino camina hacia la sala, se sienta en el sillón y toma con sus manos el arma. Se siente fría. Su bebé ni su amante eterno verán la escena, ni tampoco la amiga que un día la besó y le confesó su amor.

—¡Ino!

Sai entra a su casa con una desesperación horrible, y mira a Ino. Ella está tranquila acariciando el arma. Hubiera deseado ser más rápida. Seguir siendo una cobarde con cara de inocente.

—¿Ino?—pregunta él, viendo ya lo obvio—, ni siquiera lo piense.

Sai intenta acercarse a Ino con brusquedad pero ella apunta hacia él. Hacia su frente. Sai retrocede por inercia y no lo entiende. Parece una escena sacada de un mal sueño suyo. De una pesadilla de esas que no quieres recordar.

—Hace un año pasamos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Pero un año es un año Sai.

—Aún podemos cambiar las cosas.

—Sai, ellos te perseguirán. No te dejarán cumplir tu sueño, libertad.

—¡No!—Por primera vez ve en él desesperación—,baje esa arma.

—Sai, tú me has contado muchas cosas pero yo a ti no te conté muchas. Soy la mujer de las dos caras después de todo… En un principio Naruto Uzumaki me pidió que usara mis encantos para amarrarte y soltarte toda la información—dice Ino por primera vez hablándole de tú.

—¿Qué?

 _"—_ _Además él hablo de confiar… Me encargaré de ver si eso es cierto._

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres Naruto?—preguntó Ino nerviosa, su mano temblaba mientras sostenía el teléfono—, ¿Naruto?_

 _—_ _El hombre sin nombre—prosiguió Naruto, hablando con tranquilidad—, incluso si se ha acercado a ti y finge ser buena persona no podemos fiarnos. Lo he salvado Ino._

 _—_ _No lo entiendo—Ino movía sus piernas y eventualmente chocaba con las demás personas—. ¿De qué salvaste a Sai?_

 _—_ _De su muerte._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Ino, no debemos confiarnos. No podemos permitir que nos traicionen de nuevo._

 _—_ _Sai no nos tracionaría…_

 _—_ _Probaremos sus actitudes. Jugaremos a las dos caras. Para ello necesito que investigues todo de él Ino, haz que confíe en ti. Saca información de él, de ahí veremos que nos puede servir._

 _—_ _No haré eso…_

 _—_ _¿Nos estás traicionando?_

 _—_ _¡No! Es sólo que…"_

Sai siente el peso de aquellas palabras en su pecho. Ino sigue sonriendo mientras finas lágrimas caen.

—Fue hace mucho que me lo pidió, yo no quería. Pero lo hice. Jugué a las dos caras Sai. No fui sincera contigo, pero al final no se pude ser de dos bandos. Te vendí. Aunque de hecho… Naruto cumplió su promesa de creer en ti. Él fue el responsable de que tu vivieras, él envió a uno de sus hombres a salvarte de tu muerte ¿lo recuerdas?

 _"_ _Entonces, escuchas el sonido de la puerta. De forma silenciosa, un miembro de ANBU-Raíz se acerca a ti, en una de sus manos trae una jeringa. No quieres morir de ese modo, no quieres que te den esa muerte. Te es vergonzoso._

 _¿Después? Después ya no sientes nada…"_

—Al final yo me entregué a ti y decidí vivir como una persona que mira al infinito, me enamoré justo cuando supe que la muerte venía por mí. Yo también te investigué e infiltré información tuya al grupo de los siete. Te traicioné Sai. TE TRAICIONÉ.

"Te traicioné Sai"

"Te traicioné Sai"

"Te traicioné Sai"

—Ino… Debe ser una broma, ¿estás jugando no? No es momento para…

Sai siente sus ojos húmedos e Ino no tolera eso. Sai ha sido traicionado. La traición hace llorar. Ino no quiere ver a Sai llorar, eso la parte en mil pedazos.

—No, no llores Sai. Tú no puedes llorar—lo dice con tristeza—, no debes llorar.

—Pides que no llore cuando hoy sé que la mujer a la que tanto adoro me…

—Cállate Sai. Yo te quiero—Le duele. Le duele mucho escuchar todo eso.

—¡Ino!—Sai aprieta sus puños y frunce el ceño con enojo. Está dolido.

—Sai, te amo. Todas las palabras que no dije están en ese sobre. Vende mi vida a ANBU-Raíz. Cuéntales la triste historia de la mujer que jugó a las dos caras. No dejaré que ensucies tus manos conmigo. No valgo la pena para eso. Sólo… Sólo cuida de Inojin. Él no tiene la culpa de las acciones de su madre, yo sí lo amo—Ino menea su mano con dolor en su corazón—. Adiós Sai, adiós para siempre amor mío.

Ino pone el arma en su sien y a continuación jala el gatillo.

Inojin despierta. Inojin llora.

Sai se queda parado. Sai no se mueve.

 _"_ _Lo sé, sé que te he decepcionado. Pero ahora, después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento… Es momento de aceptar que aquellos a los que amas significan más que cualquier otra cosa. Así que con tristeza en mi corazón siento que lo mejor que podría hacer es terminar con todo e irme para siempre._

 _Lo que está hecho, hecho está, y se siente tan mal._

 _Lo que una vez fue felicidad, ahora es tristeza,_

 _Nunca volveré a amar, mi mundo se está acabando"_

Ino cae al suelo. Ino se envuelve en su propia sangre. Ino muere.

Sai reacciona, suelta un grito de desesperación y llora. Golpea el cuerpo de Ino y se ensucia con su propia sangre. Enloquece en esos minutos de eterna agonía. Sai toma el arma y le dispara en repetidas ocasiones, remata su cuerpo y desfigura el rostro que tanto amó. Lo destruye por completo.

Sangre, pastel rojo. Órganos y latidos. Sai siente desamor y traición, siente tristeza y dolor.

 _"_ _Desearía poder retroceder el tiempo, ya que toda la culpa es mía. No se puede vivir sin la confianza de aquellos que amas"_

Aplausos. Risas de fondo. El sonido de un corazón roto también se escucha.

Sai voltea hacia donde provienen los pasos, siente un escalofrío recorrerlo. Desea que no sea ningún vecino pues no sabe cómo podría reaccionar.

—Mataste a Ino Yamanaka finalmente—dice el general Ikari a sus espaldas—, felicidades.

Sai cierra sus ojos, grita y apunta hacia el general.

 _Uno, dos, tres._

—¿Sai?—El General Ikari cae al suelo, está desconcertado. Levanta su arma pero es demasiado tarde—, ¿así es como nos pagas? ¿así le pagas al hombre que te dio un nombre?

—Adiós General Ikari—dice Sai entre lágrimas—, me dio un nombre pero me arrebató la vida. Me dejó muerto. Le robó todo a mi hermano y también a mi hijo.

El ambiente forma una apertura musical de completo deleite. El preludio al caos se forma. Inojin es el coro de los gritos y lágrimas de fondo, mientras que la detonación del arma de fuego son las percusiones de la orquesta.

—Váyanse a la mierda—dice Sai entre lágrimas—, ¡los odio!

Sai se recuesta junto a Ino y toma su mano. Comienza a ponerse fría. Se hace ovillo y se mancha la ropa de sangre y otras cosas.

 _Sangre…_

Son los chillidos provenientes de la habitación de Ino que sacan de su propio trance a Sai. Es demasiado decir que odia a una criatura que no conoce la maldad.

Se arrastra hacia la habitación, está destruido.

Se acerca a su hijo, el pequeño mueve sus manitas y patalea. Su rostro está coloreado de rojo por tanto llorar y sus ojitos azules miran a Sai con preocupación. Sai sostiene al bebé entre sus brazos e Inojin deja de llorar. No siendo así con Sai, pues él sigue en el mundo que le dejó Ino: uno vacío y sin esperanza.

 _"_ _Estás solo en la lluvia, he estado pensando en ti. No puedes parar tus lágrimas. Cuando estabas conmigo, justo antes… Quiero saber, ¿tú me amas? ¿cuánto tiempo tuviste que esperar por mí? No puedes pensar en el ayer. Cuando me viste… pero yo ya no pude hablar y tumbada en el piso… Así que es demasiado tarde._

 _¿Cómo puedo hablar contigo? Si tú pudieras escuchar mi secreto, ahora realmente quiero hablar. Es una pena, ¿tú conoces una manera en la que puedes encontrar lo que buscas? Serás más fuerte de verdad…_

 _Sai"_

En Konoha llueve. Las gotas pesadas mojan a Sai, sin embargo él envuelve en su totalidad a su pequeño hijo. Es lo único que tiene en todo el universo. Desearía darle algo mejor, ser una persona nueva para él. Pero lo único que puede ofrecerle es sus manos llenas de sangre y sus ojos vacíos. Quizá un pincel para pintar y un lienzo de un papel fino.

—Estaremos en un lugar mejor Inojin. Te lo prometo.

Inojin mueve sus manitas y parece sonreír. Él no sabe nada del mundo cruel que le depara.

 _"_ _Pero es demasiado tarde cuando el miedo se ha ido. Te veré en la otra vida. Te lo prometo. En donde podamos estar juntos… Hasta entonces te esperaré en el cielo"_

 **(XVIII)**

 **Locura y odio**

Sakura seca su cabello. Ha salido de una reunión con Naruto Uzumaki —cabecilla del grupo de los siete— y con Shikamaru Nara.

Realmente se siente exhausta. No quiere hablar con Ino y contarle el plan que se llevará a cabo el siguiente mes. Ella sigue sin confiar en aquel muchacho pálido de sonrisa fingida que tiene su mejor amiga por amante —novio, esposo o lo que sea—, no comprende como un ser como él puede amar.

 _"_ _Los hombres nunca aman"_ Se dice a sí misma mientras ve la casa de Ino. La puerta está abierta y aquello le sorprende pues con un clima tan lluvioso es inusual que su amiga —que odia la lluvia— deje la puerta y ventanas abiertas.

Pero aquello no le da buena espina. Las ventanas están rotas y cuando ingresa a la casa de su mejor amiga puede olfatear el olor a sangre. Ella se ha vuelto una experta en detectarlo pues trabaja como médico clandestino —aunque alguna vez ejerció en el Hospital de Konoha, cuando aún trabajaba ahí y valoraban su trabajo y no sus ideales— y reconocería ese olor como el más repugnante.

Lo primero que ve es a un hombre tirado cuyo uniforme es de ANBU-Raíz.

Sakura comienza a abrazarse y a sentir el frío colarse por todas la ventanas. Todas las luces apagadas y aquella escena no le dan buena espina.

Es entonces que ve la tragedia.

Su piel palidece, casi al color blanco leche. Sus pupilas se agrandan y sus dientes rechinan. Aprieta los puños.

Lo primero que hace por mera inercia es vomitar.

Llena su pulcro y hermoso cabello rosa de rastros amarillentos de vomito. Sus ojos siguen viendo aquel desfigurado rostro. De no ser por el cabello y el cuerpo no lo reconocería.

El desfiguro del rostro de Ino es tal que Sakura suelta un grito de horror. Toma su cabeza entre sus manos y se dice que es una pesadilla, una muy fea.

Comienza a golpear el piso de madera cuantas veces sea necesario. Pero ella es humana, no es tan fuerte como podría parecer —ni física ni emocionalmente— así que eventualmente en los nudillos de su mano comienza a surgir la sangre. No siente dolor alguno. No hay ni pizca de aquello.

—¡INO!

Grita su nombre hasta que su garganta arde, hasta que el aire le hace falta. La lluvia incrementa al igual que el odio y el dolor.

No puede ver siquiera su rostro, pues nada está en donde debería estar —literalmente— y eso no debería ser real.

Un arma está junto al cuerpo de su amiga. De su platónico amor, de su querida amiga que prometió cuidar. Se culpa a sí misma por no haber cumplido su promesa.

 _"_ _Mientras esté viva, nada te pasará Ino. Lo juro"_

—Maldito hijo de puta—dice entrecortadamente—, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, SAI.

Sakura finalmente se desmaya y queda tendida en el piso, entre una combinación de olores extraños y colores no gratos, entre texturas de vómito y de la sangre misma.

 **(XIX)**

 **Adiós. Te quiero. Hasta nunca.**

 _Catorce años después._

Largos, dolorosos y con rencor.

Sai mira el panorama destruido y se arropa con una cobija gastada con olor a humedad. Amegakure no es el mejor lugar para vivir pero al menos su hijo ha estado seguro ahí.

Enciende un cigarrillo para pensar mejor, hoy es el día en el que sus deseos pueden (o no) ser cumplidos. Hoy terminará el ciclo del odio que se ha repetido desde hace cuatro décadas. Sai tiene ya cuarenta y un años.

¿Es cobarde asesinar a alguien anciano? No.

¿Es cobarde asesinar a Danzo Shimura? No.

Sai no puede soportar todo el dolor, ni las sonrisas de su adolescente hijo logran sacarlo de ese vicio del dolor. Aquél bebé ha crecido con una verdad a medias. Sai no es capaz de confesarle toda la verdad, sabe que su hijo no lo soportaría.

 _Es mejor así._

Inojin suele llorar en las noches, más en aquellas de tormenta.

—Creo que mamá fue humana, realmente lo fue. Mamá te amó mucho papá, creo que ella decidió manchar sus manos de sangre antes de que tú tuvieras en tus hombros la sensación de haber matado a la persona más especial de tu vida. Por eso ella decidió suicidarse ¿verdad?

Sai aquel día fumó dos cajetillas de cigarro y se encerró en su habitación a pintar cuadros grises y negros. Inojin se sintió culpable aquél día y preparó mucho café. Sai lo aceptó y tomó todas las tazas de golpe.

—Siempre tienes la razón—le dijo.

Inojin mira ahora a su padre con preocupación y le extiende un café muy cargado. Sai toma la taza de café y la toma de un solo sorbo. Inojin sabe que cuando su padre bebe el café de esa manera significa que está realmente ansioso.

—No puedo ser cómo tú… —dice Inojin con tristeza.

 _"Eres tan frío… Eres tan distinto a mí. ¿Cómo puedo alcanzarte?"_

—No debes de serlo, cada quién tiene su estilo.

 _"Su manera de ver la vida, ¿tienes tu propia perspectiva hijo mío?"_

—Entonces, ¿así era ella papá? ¿siempre miraba al infinito? ¿por qué tú vas a asesinarlo?

Inojin siempre mira aquella pintura que su padre atesora como la pertenencia terrenal más importante. Gracias a esa pintura sabe cómo fue físicamente su madre y la belleza interminable de aquellos ojos. No lo reconoce, pero en el fondo odia que su padre haya rematado el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Sabe esa y más cosas. Las ha ido descubriendo.

En el fondo sí odia esa parte de su padre. Le asquea. Le da pesadillas. Pero trata de salir adelante pues él siente que al final las cosas pueden resultar diferentes.

Pobre inocente.

—Sí Inojin, así es. Los motivos ya los sabes.

 _"Ella me traicionó, pero al final los dos nos amamos. Qué enfermos fuimos"_

—Desearía recordarla más. Desearía haber retratado el rostro de mi madre.

 _"Pero era un bebé que sólo lloró. Siempre he llorado. Nunca he podido ser tan fuerte. Escondo mi odio con amabilidad… ¿Por qué?"_

—Está bien, todo lo está.

 _"La verdad es que no, nada está bien"_

Sai le sonríe a su hijo mientras se levanta y se quita aquella cobija mugrosa y apestosa.

—No sonrías de esa manera papá, ambos sabemos que las cosas no estarán bien.

—Regresaré pronto Inojin.

 _"Posiblemente no…"_

—No es cierto.

 _"Tienes razón, siempre la tienes"_

Sai sonríe. Le brinda una última sonrisa a su hijo, una sonrisa fingida cargada de profundo dolor.

—Regresaré. Te quiero hijo.

 _"De verdad sí te quiero"_

—Papá… No te vayas. No digas te quiero… Mamá murió diciendo te quiero.

Sai asiente, es la segunda vez que dice te quiero a alguien. Ni siquiera a Ino se lo dijo, pero sí a Shin.

—Te quiero es una palabra muy especial Inojin.

—Papá, ¡no te vayas!—ruega Inoji entre lágrimas. Lo jala de su remera negra y mira con dolor la determinación de su padre.

Sai es inmune ya a esas miradas y con frialdad retira las blancas manos de su hijo de su prenda. Sin temor a nada mira hacia el frente y nunca hacia los ojos azules que heredó de la mujer que robó todo lo humano de él.

—Si es un mes no vuelvo, huye de aquí Inojin. Tan rápido como puedas.

 _"Es mejor que huyas ya"_

—Papá…

Sai sale de su casa y corre hacia Konoha. No mira hacia atrás porque quizá… tan sólo quizá después de todo lo único humano que le quede es su propio hijo. Es posible que al mirar sus ojos se arrepienta de todo y decida vivir en la resignación de un hombre que nunca tuvo nombre.

Inojin lo persigue hasta que sus piernas se acalambran, hasta que su corazón revienta del esfuerzo. Pierde a su padre de vista y comienza a llorar. Se ha quedado solo, y esta vez para siempre.

—¡PAPÁ, NO ME ABANDONES COMO LO HIZO MAMÁ! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO POR FAVOR!

 ** _. . ._**

Danzo le dispara a Sai por la espalda, como lo hacen los cobardes. Sai sonríe feliz, está feliz de verdad.

—Me disparaste—dice—, bingo.

Sai sabe que la libertad es la aspiración más grande. Sin embargo, alguna vez Inojin lo contradijo.

—Papá, yo creo que la paz es la aspiración más grande. Un mundo sin guerra, un mundo donde todos se amen…

Sai sonríe de felicidad. Las lágrimas cubren su rostro y Danzo Shimura no comprende esa expresión.

Así que dispara una vez más. Sai ríe por primera vez en su vida.

A continuación, el cuartel general de ANBU-Raíz explota. El disparo a Sai ha detonado la bomba que el mismo se colocó en su propio cuerpo. Sai muere rápido, no duele. Su cuerpo se desintegra, se vuelve ceniza en medio del fuego. Danzo muere no sin antes abrir su boca en una mueca de horror, todo por lo cual luchó y peleó al final cae. La rebelión inicia. La dictadura cae.

Sale el sol, las hojas caen de los árboles.

La libertad es la aspiración más fuerte pero la paz es la aspiración más noble.

Sai se vuelve infinito, se vuelve un clavel marchito finalmente. En sus últimos momentos de vida es feliz, pudo serlo. Se libera.

 _"Sí, este mundo debe caer y estoy destinado a dar mi vida. ¿Por qué debería vivir?_

 _Si nunca te hubiera conocido jamás habría conocido este dolor que destroza mi corazón…"_

Sai muere feliz al final. Sai cumplió su único deseo. Sai no regresa nunca con su hijo.

 **(XX)**

 **Nació muy pronto para sufrir, nació muy tarde para ser feliz**

Es un día soleado de verano. Las hojas caen en Konoha y la gente comienza a barrerlas. Los comercios empiezan a abrir y comienzan a promocionar sus productos nuevamente.

Los niños juegan a ser soldados en las calles, ante la mirada de temor de los adultos. Ellos aún temen por el futuro, todo es incierto en aquellas calles de gente que comienza a soñar.

Él camina entre esas calles y la gente lo mira de manera extraña. Quizá es su palidez o el color tan inusual de su cabello. Él no lo sabe, y no es como que quiera averiguarlo.

 _"_ _Tú vienes de un pueblo donde la gente no se molesta en saludar a menos que alguien nazca o muera. Yo vengo de un pueblo donde ellos arrastran tus esperanzas por el barro; porque todos sus propios sueños están muriendo…"_

Inojin no recuerda un día tan soleado, de hecho el sol pica su piel. Provoca un hormigueo, él que está acostumbrado a la sombra y a la lluvia se sorprende de todo aquel lugar. Se permite admirarlo y sacar sus propios pinceles para así pintar. Le encanta pintar paisajes naturales.

Es entonces que un hombre rubio se acerca a él. Inojin lo mira hacia arriba.

—Hola—saluda el hombre, ojos azules como el mar y piel morena—, ¿quién eres?

—Yo…—Inojin recoge sus pinceles— soy un extranjero.

—Soy el Hokage de este lugar, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Inojin ladea su cabeza y alza sus hombros. No sabe cómo reaccionar ante ello.

—Usted es el Hokage de este lugar—dice Inojin con seriedad—, al final el dictador fue asesinado, ¿verdad?

Naruto parece querer decir algo… pero sus palabras las corta y cambia el discurso que tenía planeado.

—Hace cinco años un hombre mató al dictador, ciertamente lo hizo. Debí confiar en sus convicciones desde un inicio. Habríamos perdido menos personas de no ser por la desconfianza del pueblo. Gracias a él Konoha puede ser libre.

—La libertad es la aspiración más noble—musita Inojin—, de casualidad ¿el nombre del hombre que mató al dictador era… Sai?

Naruto abre su boca con sorpresa y parpadea un par de veces. ¿Es posible que…?

—Ya veo—interrumpe Inojin con una sonrisa de lado—, me alegra mucho que al final su deseo haya sido consumado. Él siempre anheló y luchó por la libertad. Alguna vez me dijo que su hermano murió a manos de ese régimen, él realmente amaba a su hermano. Heredó en consecuencia esa convicción. Me alegra que lo haya logrado.

Inojin aprieta sus puños con fiereza. Después de cinco años puede respirar con tranquilidad, podrá dormir en las noches sin estar con un ojo abierto a la expectativa que su padre aparezca. Si bien él fue claro y le dijo que si en un mes no regresaba mejor huyera, Inojin nunca se hizo a esa idea. En el fondo de su corazón, en lo más íntimo esperaba con los ojos empapados que su padre llegara con una sonrisa real y no una fingida.

Ahora lo sabe, y de alguna manera muy extraña le da felicidad.

—Espera—Naruto sostiene al adolescente por los hombros y lo mira a los ojos—, ¿acaso tú eres…?

—Soy Inojin Yamanaka y vine a buscar a mi padre, sin embargo…—Inojin mira al cielo, es azul de verdad, no es gris como en Amegakure— él ahora está muerto, ahora lo sé.

—Inojin—dice Naruto mirándolo—, tu padre fue un gran hombre.

—No acepto ese cumplido, sólo quisiera saber que hizo "el grupo de los siete". Ustedes preparaban una estrategia para derrocar al dictador pero…—Sabe que no debe de hablar de más, su lengua está afilada. Los gobernantes del país siempre se envuelven en la gloria de los caídos— eso ya no importa, es momento de marcharme.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Inojin sonríe, pero es una sonrisa falsa.

—Hasta nunca señor Uzumaki.

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

Inoji está en el cementerio de los caídos de Konoha. Cientos de lápidas están en columnas perfectamente formadas y clasificadas. Recorre cada una de ellas y les deja una flor pequeña, en especial a aquellas que pertenecieron a las mujeres.

Se detiene cuando encuentra la lápida de su madre.

 _(Nunca encontró la lápida de su padre. Nadie en Konoha le dedicó un espacio al hombre que tenía por única identidad el nombre de Sai)_

No llora. Inojin ya no llora como cuando era un niño. Ahora sólo siente un piquete en su corazón pero se limita a sonreír. Las lágrimas ya no amortiguan el dolor.

"Ino Yamanaka"

Inojin le deja un ramo de claveles, escuchó alguna vez que esa fue su flor favorita. Su padre lo dijo un día, no recuerda cuál pero está seguro que lo dijo.

—¿Quién es usted?

Voltea hacia donde proviene la voz, para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rosa.

—¿Uh?

Ve en ella ojos marchitos, y la agonía de una vida de dolor. Está claramente afligida.

—¿Eres Inojin?

—¿Disculpe? No la conozco, pero parece que usted sí…

—¡Eres tú!

—Señora… disculpe, yo no la conozco.

—Inojin, soy yo, Sakura Haruno, ¿me recuerdas? Yo…

—Imposible—Interrumpe, provocando que la mujer frente a él se quede inexpresiva—, yo no conozco a nadie de esta ciudad. Ahora, si me permite…

Inojin le da la espalda a la mujer de cabello rosado y labios pálidos para finalmente marcharse.

Sakura no lo detiene, su corazón vuelve a doler. Al menos ahora sabe que el hijo de su mejor amiga está vivo.

—Adiós Inojin.

* * *

 **N/A** Muchas gracias a quiénes han leído esta historia. Ha significado mucho escribir esta historia para mí.

Hay muchas cosas que de aquí se pueden aclarar, al principio pensé que un final feliz sería perfecto. Sin embargo, esta historia es triste entonces un final feliz habría sido ilógico.

Sobre Naruto, siempre lo he visto como un héroe cálido, aquí es algo diferente... Él más bien sí quiso destituir a Danzo pero como ven, quién hizo las cosas 'sucias' fue Sai. Por ello Inojin piensa lo siguiente: "Sabe que no debe de hablar de más, su lengua está afilada. Los gobernantes del país siempre se envuelven en la gloria de los caídos"

Sobre Sakura, no malinterpreten, ella no ama a Sakura en sentido amoroso. Sino que su mente estaba demasiado rota por la idea de perder a la única amiga que tiene, y la persona más cercana a Sakura. La idea de que su amistad haya sido desplazada por un hombre (la relación Ino-Sai) terminó por romper la mente de Sakura. Por ello la amenazó con matarla. Por cierto, Sakura se queda con la idea de que Sai asesinó a Ino de manera brutal (siendo que Ino se suicidó, y Sai en un momento de ansiedad y euforia termina por rematarla, pero Ino ya estaba muerta).

Sobre el General Ikari, es un personaje creado por mí, pero en mi mente me lo imagino como Ikari (personaje de Evangelion), su muerte quizá parezca muy estúpida (o sencilla) pero Sai encontró el momento perfecto para asesinarlo, puesto que llegó en el momento en que Ino le había dado la noticia de su traición.

Sobre Ino... Ino realmente amó a Sai y a su hijo, no duden de eso. Ella no sabía de los planes de Naruto. Recordemos que el grupo de los siete y ANBU-Raíz son enemigos. No es como que Naruto (líder) fuera a confiar en Sai sólo por que a Ino le pareció buena persona. Ella como tal le ocultó las cosas a Sai, y esto fue lo que le sacó de quicio al pobre.

Sobre Inojin, él con el tiempo va haciéndose más insensible. Él de verdad guardaba en su corazón la esperanza de que Sai viviera.

Sobre Sai, al final él decide morir y cumplir su sueño, de ese modo le dejaría a Inojin un mundo sin ANBU-Raíz...

Creo ya no hay nada más que aclarar, salvo que me inspiré en las tres canciones que les puse al inicio del fic. En adicional la canción de Come, sweet death (Komm, süsser Tod)

Sin más, muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
